That Faithful Night
by CrissColfer's Land Of Stories
Summary: Okay I had seen so many on that Faithful night between Jasper and Bella, that I decided to make my own.: Here's what I think happend after that night between Jasper and Alice and Jasper and Bella. R&R. I hope you like it. : Review:


**HELLO PEOPLE! This is only my 2****nd**** attempt at a Twilight story. I would really love reviews for both of them. ******** I finally got so tired of seeing Alice and Jasper stories all about that faithful birthday party that I decided to write one myself. This is just a one shot and I would love to know what you think!**

**By the way this is Alice/Jasper because that's just the best couple in the book (in my opinion) and I tried to keep Jasper in Character so I apologies if he's off just a bit. But now that I've rambled enough…On with the Story! Hope you enjoy…**

**~J**A~J**A**~**J**A~J**A**~**J**A~J**A**~**J**A~J**A**~**J**A~J**A~**

"Jazz, please don't beat yourself up over this." Alice said to him as she stood in the door way and watched him pace through their room

"Alice, what do I do then? I almost killed my brothers girlfriend, and on her birthday to make everything worse." He answered to her as he lay down on their bed and closed his eyes. Alice slowly walked over to him and sat on the edge of the bed; she quietly took his hand and kissed it. He didn't want to open his eyes but he couldn't resist, he slowly opened his eyes to see the most gorgeous girl in front of him, she held his hand entangled with hers to where her heart should be. "How do I fix it Alice?" He asked her, a small grin showing at the corner of her mouth.

"Talk to her Jazz, she's Bella she'll understand. She knows that you'd never try and kill her purposely, we _all_ know that."

"Edward?" He asked her his eyes questioning her statement

"It might take some time, but Edward will forgive you. He loves you, you're his brother Jasper, he might kill you now, but he'll kill for you anytime." Alice said as she curled up beside him on the bed. He pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her small waist, and she closed her eyes.

"When can I go see her?" He asked after an awhile

"He always comes home around five, and then picks her up at eight. Jazz go and see her, talk to her."

"Sure you can't do it for me?" He asked with a grin spread across his face, she hit him playfully

"Jazz you can do it, you know you can. Remember, it's only Bella, you see her every day, there's nothing different about her then the first time you saw her. Okay, except that she's dating Edward." He laughed at her attempt to make him smile

He heard Edwards's car pull in the driveway. "Can you at least tell me how this is going to end up?" He asked her before rolling off the bed.

"Good Luck and I love you." Was all she would tell him as she got up too, and leaned up to kiss him before going to talk to Edward as soon as he walked in the door. Jasper walked at human pace to the window, where he jumped out and landed softly on his feet. He had the key's Carlisle's car, he really had no idea what he was going to say, or do for that matter. He just knew that this was something he had to do for Edward, Alice, Bella, and Himself.

**~J**A~J**A**~**J**A~J**A**~**J**A~J**A**~**J**A~J**A**~**J**A~J**A~**

When he got to Bella's house which took longer than normal because he decided to drive at human speed instead of their usual one. When he finally arrived he quickly jumped out of the car and in through Bella's window just to keep from being seen. When he got in he sat in the rocking chair in the corner, and then knew why Edward always loved to watch her sleep. It truly was fascinating, watching her, knowing that she was dreaming about Edward. The sun started coming up over the trees all too quickly for Jasper; he still had no idea what to say. A sudden beeping sound startled him out of his daze where he had been reliving exactly what had happened last night. Bella set up in her bed, her eyes widened when she saw who was sitting in the corner.

"Jasper?" She asked him

"Hey Bella."

"What's up?"

"Bella, I came here to apologies for last night. I'm so sorry, I haven't hunted in over a week and I knew that I should of before your party because we both knew that something was probably going to happen."He answered in a rush, looking at the floor. He looked up at her when he finished, when he felt the happiness rolling off of her. "Bella?"

"Jasper, it's okay, I promise, it wasn't all your fault. You're exactly right, it's me were all talking about; I mean something was going to happen; it was just a matter of time as to when it was going to happen. I mean at least Carlisle's a doctor and everyone was there with us. Jasper, things could be worse, hey at least I'm still here." She said grinning at him, knowing how hard this had been for him.

He felt the love rolling off of her, her love for him like a brother, the love for his family as her own, and the love for his brother as her everything. He knew that one day she would be his true sister, and that he would never again harm a hair on her body, because she was not only his wife's best friend, or his brothers girlfriend, she was his sister and as annoying as they may be he would always love them and never hurt them, no matter how fragile they may be.

**Well?????.....???? Let me know….Click That Review Button!!!!! **

**Love to all who do!!! Love to all who read the Story period, thank you! **


End file.
